The New Sonic Heroes
by The Knux-Meister
Summary: The Sonic Heroes have disbanded, leaving the world in G.U.N.'s hands. But even they can't handle everything. Now they are recruiting for a new group of heroes to defend the planet, trained by Silver and Blaze, but will they be enough?
1. Chapter 1

Spiral was a dark blue Echid-hog with red and green shoes and a white jacket. He stood at his desk, reading over a paper. "A cloning test, eh?" He murmured too himself. He read the last of the letter, his eyes bulging out. "That much money? And 36 cents?" He immediately whipped out his cellphone and dialed the number on the paper.

The phone rung a few times before a female voice answered it. "Hello, this the B.E.A.T. Section of G.U.N., how may I help you?"

"This is Spiral. I called too tell you that I accept." He said, his voice shivering with excitement.

"Alright Spiral, we are ready for you know. See you there." the voice said before hanging up.

"Let's do this then!" He walked over too his desk lamp and touched the light bulb. He turned into static, disappearing into the light bulb, closing his eyes. When he opened them he was in some sort of stream, made of electricity. "Never gets old." he chuckled before focusing on what was before him. On the sides of the stream there were several "outlets" as he liked too call them. And each one lead too a different place. One was a McDonald's sign, the other a Best buy store.

He passed many other places before stopping at the G.U.N. Westopolis branch. He forced himself through the "Outlet", coming out of a computer monitor. He startled the woman in front of the screen, who dropped her coffee.

"Hey, I'm looking for B.E.A.T.? The names Spiral pretty ladies." He grinned, giving her a wink.

The woman followed his eyes too her chest and slapped him. "The elevator too the left." She turned away.

"Thanks." He winced, rubbing his sore cheeks whilst walking too the elevator. When he got inside, he realized he had no idea what floor it was on. "Uh, Miss!" he called out, but the door closed. "Darn." he repeatedly pressed the open door button, but nothing happened. The elevator suddenly jerked, rushing downwards at high speeds, scaring the Echid-Hog too the floor.

The Elevator came too a sudden stop, the door opening. Immediately scientists clad in white lab coats swarmed him, taking his jacket and strapping him to a bed-on-wheels, rolling him down a hallway. "H-hey!" he cried out.

"Don't panic Spiral, my name is Mason." a raccoon smiled excitedly. "We've been waiting for this test for weeks, and we can finally try it!"

"All I know is I want my money." Spiral narrowed his eyes at Mason, who nodded enthusiastically.

"You will be fully compensated, if not over compensated." He grinned, Spiral doing the same. The scientists rolled the bed into a room with some type of chambers. They tightened the strap around his arm and injected a red liquid into his vein.

"What is that?" Spiral asked fearfully.

"It's nothing too worry about, just a chemical that makes the cloning process much less painful." Mason chuckled.

"Right..." Spiral gulped as they unstrapped him and ushered him towards the first chamber. He opened the glass door on the chamber and walked inside, watching a scientist close it from behind.

"Okay, begin the process, immediately!" Mason ordered. One of his scientists pulled a lever while another began typing rapidly on a computer.

Spiral chuckled, feeling nothing. "It's not so bad." he soon regretted those words. His stomach exploded with the painful sensation of something being ripped from him. He hissed loudly, banging on the glass. "For the money...for the money!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, trying not too pass out.

"Don't worry Spiral, it's almost over!" Mason reassured him.

"Mason, once I'm paid I'm gonna kill you!" Spiral hissed. Of course he didn't really mean it, but when your in pain, anger is usually the first emotion you feel. He tried too distract himself from the pain by remembering the seven hour martial arts marathon he saw the other day, but of course it didn't work.

"Okay, shut it off, we're done!" Mason laughed with glee. The machine shut off, and Spiral slumped too the ground.

Mason opened the chamber and helped Spiral up, having him lean on his shoulder. "It was a success!" They looked at the opposite chamber and saw a dark Echid-Hog staring back at them. "Of course there were some flaws. But it worked. He has your eyes."

Indeed he did have Spiral's hazel eyes. "That's nice, but does he have my abilities? And what about my check?"

"I'm afraid he does not. He is actually powerless right now. And you'll have too wait while we move him." Mason said. "Please go back too the front desk."

"Alright." Spiral left the room. He was near the elevator when he heard the sound of glass shattering and some screams. He turned and ran towards the room, everyone passed out on the floor, the clone's chamber broken, and the air vent open. "Mason!" Spiral ran too his side and shook him awake.

"T-the clone escaped...you wouldn't by any chance know any kind of combat?" the raccoon coughed.

"Not anything that requires technique, although I did see that seven hour marathon the other day." He said absentmindedly.

"That must be it then. You must escape!" Mason passed out.

"Not going too happen." Spiral dived out of the way just in time to dodge an arrow with some sort of electric charge. He turned to see his green colored clone, clad in sky blue boots and holding some sort of bow.

"Where did you get that?" Spiral asked, eyes wide in fear.

"They had a weapons room. This bow works with my mind too make my shots more accurate. Watch." the clone fired another arrow at his original, who waved his hand, causing a wall of electricity too repel the projectile.

"Yeah, well I have tricks of my own." Spiral grinned and charged towards his clone and threw a punch at it's face. The clone blocked it with the side of his wrist and sent his palm into Spiral's face, causing him to stagger back.

"There is no way I can be YOUR clone." The doppelganger growled and punched his original in the gut, causing him too bend over. He then jumped and delivered a round house kick too his face, sending Spiral into a nearby wall.

"Well...believe it." Spiral thrust his hand forward, sending volts of electricity into his clone, shocking him. He tried too ram his shoulder into the clone, but instead received an arrow in his shoulder. "Ugh!" he cried out, before falling on his hands and knees. He noticed his clones feet in front of him.

"Pathetic. I hope you like hell." He heard the clone pull the bow string on his bow.

"Sorry, I'm not one too travel." He sent electricity through the metallic floor, shocking his clones, and the scientists.

"H-how?" His clone cried in pain, foaming at the mouth.

"Simple, metal conducts electricity. I realized the floor was made of metal when you sent me flying into the wall." Spiral chuckled, and stopped shocking his enemy, who fell too the floor unconscious.

* * *

"Good work Spiral. Here is your check as promised." The G.U.N. Commander himself handed the Echid-Hog the check he was promised. "You aced it."

"Gee thanks...Wait, what do you mean I "Aced" it.?" Spiral asked suspiciously.

"That was a test too see if you were worthy, and you passed. Ever since the disappearance of the Sonic Heroes, evil has been festering, growing stronger. We're putting a team together, and we want you, as well as your clone, Aero, to join." The Commander held his hand out.

"Do I get paid?" Spiral narrowed his eyes.

"Not in money, but you won't have too pay bills or taxes again." The Commander grinned, as Spiral immediately shook his hand.

"So, who else is on this team?" He asked curiously.

"We have several candidates, of which we are recruiting now. You, along with Aero, are the first members. Welcome too the New Sonic Heroes."

* * *

And so it begins. Took a little longer then I would have liked but here it is. I am still accepting OC's so don't be shy, send them in! Just try too be original in origin(I could use some villains), okay? And chapters will be getting longer and better as we go, as I want this too have a building up effect :)


	2. Lightning strikes twice

World renowned hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, woke up to find himself in a world unlike his. The sky repeatedly flashed several colors. The ground was nothing but sand and seemed to stretch for miles. He stood up, slightly panicking. "W-where am I?" he asked himself, his voice echoing. He then noticed someone was missing. "Shadow? SHADOW?"

Accel the Hedgehog jerked, entering reality once more. He was sitting in a chair at a coffee shop, hot coffee spilling of the table. He looked around and noticed that everything was destroyed. Papers singed, holes in the walls, ceilings and floors. "Not again...can't even enjoy a cup of coffee!" he muttered, walking out the destroyed front of the building. He noticed people running from him. He smirked and waved at them. "Hello citizens of Emerald Coast!" He jumped onto the roof of a nearby building within a single leap and sat down.

"All these dreams gotta stop." Accel sighed, rubbing his temples. "Perhaps I just need some fun!" He stood up and dashed off, disappearing in seconds. He stopped near a highway and grinned, throwing a violet colored orb into the freeway. "This is gonna be beautiful!" And thus the carnage began.

* * *

Lightning the hedgehog was a fifteen year old Blue hedgehog with white tipped quills. The most odd thing about him was the lightning bolts on his forearms. He was known as a traveling hero and as the cousin of Sonic the hedgehog. He was currently watching the news whilst pulling on his shoes.

"Today, the famous coffee shop known as Merlin's was seemingly destroyed by a Steel colored hedgehog in Emerald Coast." The screen showed footage of a Steel gray hedgehog wearing black and gold boots, as well as two golden bracelet like items emitting Chaos energy out of his body, destroying the building. "This is not the first time, as he has been seen destroying several other buildings as well."

Suddenly the footage changed to a highway, which had several cars floating in the air. "Just in, The mystery hedgehog is at the Freeway in Emerald Coast, causing Cha-" The screen shut off.

Lightning tightened his gloves before zooming towards the location of the attack. 'Ready or not, here I come!'

* * *

"Alright Heroes, this guy is very elusive. We've been tracking him for awhile now. Bring him in!" The Commander ordered.

"Yes Sir!" Spiral, Aero and Volt the hedgehog saluted him before leaving.

"This should be interesting..." Volt muttered. He was a new recruit from a G.U.N. Academy. Known as the Hedgehog Computer, he is highly intelligent and invents several weapons, utilities and such.

"Don't be scared cadet! I'll make sure you come out without a scratch!" Spiral grinned.

"You mean it, sir?" Volt asked excitedly.

"Of course!" Spiral loved the fact that he could get people who ranked below him to practically worship him.

"Just make sure you keep your own head on your shoulders." Aero said as the trio stepped into a helicopter, strapping themselves in.

As the helicopter took off, Aero got a message through his Comm. "Hey team, we have another player in the game."

Volt and Spiral looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

Accel grinned as he launched a torrent of energy at a car, causing a car to explode. "It's been ages since if had this much fun! although, a few days isn't really ages...unless your a dog! Which still wouldn't be ages..." He went on, trying to correct himself.

Suddenly, someone smashed into his back, causing him to crash into a car. He quickly scrambled to his feet and looked for his attacker, his eyes landing on the blue and white hedgehog before him. "I heard of you...I just can't seem to place it."

"It's Lightning, and I don't think I like what your doing." Lightning stated, smirking. "So I recommend you stop before I decide I don't like you."

"Well look, your name may be Lightning, but your my thunder." Accel sighed before turning around, only to be kicked in the back. This time however, he flipped off his hand and regained his balance.

"I gave you a warning." Lightning got into a running stance, before zooming towards him, his fist heading for the steel hedgehog's face. At the last second, Accel caught it, surprising the hero.

"You my friend, are fast!" Accel swung his leg at his target, who jumped back. "But so am I."

They both smirked before attacking each other at speeds that can't be seen by a normal person's eyes.

It's a good thing neither of them are normal.

Accel thrust his elbow towards Lightning's chest, only to have it blocked. He ducked under a punch that was sent his way and kicked Lightning's stomach. The blue and white hedgehog dashed forward and punched Accel's face, only to be kicked in the knee. The two clasped hands, struggling to push each other back.

"Okay, enough playing around!" Lightning began running in place, his feet moving so fast they became a blur. Accel was immediately pushed back, being slammed into a car. Lightning jumped back, whilst picking up a rock, and began to charge a spin dash, before releasing the rock. The rock flew towards Accel at unimaginable speeds and hit the car, causing it to explode. "Bulls-eye!"

Lightning walked over to the car, but stopped halfway as he heard the sounds of a chopper. He looked up and was surprised to see a G.U.N. helicopter landing besides him. He clenched his fist at the logo on the vehicle. ' Guardians my ass.' .

* * *

Spiral, Aero and Volt hopped out of the chopper, Volt looking around nervously, Spiral grinning at Lightning like a fool, and Aero looking solemn as ever. Spiral ran over to Lightning and began shaking his hand madly. "Hi, I'm Spiral! I'm probably your biggest fan! Is it true your Sonic's cousin?"

Aero stepped up and shoved his original aside before Lightning could reply. "Lightning. You are ordered by G.U.N. to stand aside and let the professionals handle this. We thank you for your help so far."

"Are you serious? I don't take orders from G.U.N." Lightning spat.

"Uh guys...?" Volt asked but was completely ignored.

"I don't think you understand." Aero narrowed his eyes. "That wasn't a suggestion."

Spiral looked back and forth between the too, the tension being obvious.

"And I don't think you understand." Lightning stepped forward. "I don't care."

"Guys!" Volt yelled, gaining their attention.

"What?" All three asked at the same time. The cadet pointed towards the car Lightning had recently destroyed. Accel crawled out from under the car, a bloodied mess.

"Did you say Sonic?" Accel asked, gripping his shoulder. He began limping towards them, threatening to fall at any second. No one answered. "I-I've been having dreams about him lately..."

"What?" Lightning asked, a shimmer of hope in his eyes. "You know where he is?" Before he c\could get a reply, Aero whipped out his bow and shot an arrow at him, which turned into some type of glass orb and shattered instantly once it made contact with the Steel colored hedgehog's head, instantly knocking him unconscious.

"Bag em." He ordered. Spiral and Volt nodded and immediately ran too his figure, picking him up and carrying him to the chopper.

"What is your problem?" Lightning yelled. "He could have told us about Sonic and Shadow!"

"I am fully aware of that. That is why we're taking him to H.Q. And you are not welcome to join us." Aero hopped into the helicopter with his team. As the helicopter began to lift itself into the air he turned towards Blue and white hedgehog. "Oh, and sleeping beauty has been muttering your name."

Lightning growled and ran towards the chopper, but it was out of his reach, quickly flying away. "BASTARD!" He yelled, before giving chase.

"Was that really necessary sir?" Volt asked the clone.

Aero ignored him, whilst Spiral sighed. "And he's suppose to be my clone..." No one noticed it, but Aero's eye twitched at that comment.

* * *

Shadow the Hedgehog jumped back, dodging an attack from the sky blue hedgehog in front of him. "Nazo, wait!"

"Never! You don't understand that you've doomed us all!" Nazo launched several chaos spears in shadow's direction, but each was dodged.

'Sonic, where are you when I need you.' a Chaos spear hit the ground in front of the Ebony and crimson hedgehog, knocking him backwards into a pool of water.

Accel opened his eyes, gasping rapidly. He looked around noticing he was in a room with only a door and a mirror. He noticed a chair right next to the bed he was strapped too. Sitting in the chair was a yellow mongoose with long pink hair. "Hello Accel, how are you feeling?" She asked, smiling at him.

Accel said nothing, blinking rapidly. "Who is Accel?" The smile instantly dropped from her face. She left the room quickly, leaving the hedgehog confused.

She entered another room where The New Sonic Heroes and the G.U.N. Commander were waiting.

"How did it go Mina?" Spiral asked.

"The subject didn't remember his name." Mina Mongoose stated. The Commander slammed his fist on his chairs arm.

"Dammit Aero!" He growled.

"I had to do something sir, the wounds he had were closing quickly." Aero sighed. "He'd just caused more trouble if he had healed fully."

The Commander began massaging his temples. "This poses a problem...we have no choice but to lock him up."

"But sir, he doesn't even remember anything!" Spiral argued.

"Yeah, it's morally wrong!" Volt agreed.

"I know that, but we hardly have a choice. We can't let him run around endangering civilians." The Commander stood up and left without a word.

Aero stood up and opened his mouth but was cut off by the Alarm sounding off. "Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!"

"What now?" Volt sighed, and raised his wrist. A virtual screen appeared in front of him and he began typing on it. "Well...Lightning's back."

* * *

Lightning jumped off a guards head and kicked another in the chin. "This is taking to much time!" He dashed off, heading deeper into the G.U.N. building. He stopped when he ran into Spiral, Literally. He crashed into him, causing them both to fall onto the floor.

"Oooowwww!" Spiral moaned. He saw Lightning rubbing his forehead and jumped to his feet. "Your under arrest!"

"Me? Your idol?" Lightning gasped, his expression being that of mock surprise.

"Well if you put it that way..." Spiral sighed, confused on what to do. "If I turn you in then I might get a promotion. But if I let you go then what?"

"I'll...do you a favor?" Lightning asked. 'Anything to avoid wasting more time.'

"Anything?" Spiral asked, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yes, sure, whatever!" Lightning hopped on one foot. Spiral moved to the side, smiling madly. Lightning nodded and began running, but turned around and headed back to Spiral. "Where can I find that hedgehog?"

"I expected better of you Spiral." Aero interrupted the two, his bow drawn. "Why are you helping him?"

"Don't judge me!" Spiral threw his hands in the air. "It's just he's done the world so many favors! So why can't we do one for him?"

"This could get you in a lot of trouble you know." Aero sighed. "The whole thing could-"

"Could have been caught on tape, I know. But I took care of all the security equipment on this level. Electricity is my game remember?" Spiral grinned.

Aero stared at him blankly. Perhaps for that moment he was actually impressed with his original.

"Another line of business!" Lightning pointed at Aero. "Where. Is. Midnight?" He growled. Spiral saw this as the perfect time to leave and did just so.

"Sleeping Beauty? I'm afraid she's on a need to know basis. And quite frankly, you do not need to know." Aero let go of his bow string and watched the Arrow sail forward with deadly accuracy.

But at the last second Lightning jumped over it and charged at Aero. "Then I'll make you tell me!" Lightning threw his fist out, which Aero blocked with his bow.

Aero smirked and kicked Lightning's chin, launching him upward. He armed his bow and fired again, but Lightning moved into a spin-dash and the arrow broke on contact.

"Nice try!" Lightning released his spin-dash, coming down with an ax kick, which was once again blocked by the clone, who threw him back. He looked up to see Aero arming and firing three arrows repeatedly. He jumped over the first wave, slid under the second, but was eventually hit by one, which emitted a loud noise, forcing him to cover his ears.

"Sonic's. Don't worry, the effects aren't permanent." Aero notched another projectile, aiming his bow and pulling at the string. "But this might be." Before he could let go, Lightning coated his hands in yellow and violet chaos energy, and smashed them both into Aero's chest, sending him flying into a wall.

"Don't count on it." Lightning threw his hands out towards his opponent. "Lightning bolt!" Out of nowhere, a bolt of Lightning slammed into Aero, electrocuting him. "One more time. Where. Is. She?"

"I still don't think...you need to know." Aero twitched, his body still jerking from the lightning.

"Fine then." Lightning pulled back his fist, but no sooner had he done so, he was sent flying several feet, no yards, back. Luckily he was able to keep his feet on the ground. "What the?"

"Volt?" Aero asked, surprised.

"Yeah, that's me." Sure enough, Volt stood, holding a large black and silver hammer. He had a utility belt on as well.

"Okay, there is no way that you could swing that thing hard enough to knock me all the way back here!" Lightning yelled.

"Well, I just did." Volt said. "I may not act or look it, but I can fight when I'm prepared. Last time I wasn't so I got kinda nervous. But this time I am."

"Well lets test that theory!" Lightning dashed towards him, preparing to kick him, but was hit in the face by the hedgehog's hammer and sent flying backwards again, this time smashing his face on the wall.

"How?" Aero, still recovering from the effects of being struck by lightning, asked.

"Well, this hammer here has gravity controlling technology. Every time I hit him, it changes it's, and his, gravity." Volt explained. He turned to Lightning who stood on his feet slowly. Pressing a button on it, Volt's hammer shrunk down until it was miniscule in size, which he stored in his utility belt. "How was your flight?" He asked, pulling out some strange version of a jet-pack, which he put on. He also put on some silver gloves.

"Aw shut up." Lightning winced, his face still hurting. He began running, starting of slowly but building up speed. When he reached his target he stopped and began running in circles around the hedgehog. "I see you've changed toys! How did you get all of these?"

"I made them." Volt grinned. "They don't call me the Hedgehog super-computer for nothing!"

"Well, you can't hit me now, so it's pretty much useless." No sooner had the words left Lightning's mouth, he regretted them. Volt slammed one of his gloved hands on the ground, causing a small but powerful earthquake, forcing Lightning into the air, hitting his head on the ceiling. Before he hit the ground however, Volt used his jetport to fly after him and pressed his gloved hand against his chest.

"How about some more gravity?" Volt asked. Unfortunately, Lightning smacked his glove away.

"Hey! Don't touch the merchandise!" He kicked Volt's face repeatedly, each kick moving to fast for him to see. He ended it with one last kick to the chest, sending his opponent flying into the wall right next to Aero. "Okay guys, tell me where she is!"

They both stood up, ready to fight. "Not a chance." Aero said, arming his bow.

Volt hissed in pain and looked at his hand. "Oh no..." The glove was sparking, burning his hand. He ripped it off and threw it away. "Get down!" He ducked, the other two doing the same. A giant explosion ripped through the building, destroying a fourth of it.

* * *

Mina huddled under her desk as the ceiling caved in, chunks of rock falling onto it. She waited a few moments before running out of her office room. "Is everyone alright?" She yelled. She heard a few groans and decided that if they were alive, then they were okay.

"Mina!" She turned to see Spiral running towards her. "Thank god your okay, In was so worried about y-"

"Go check on your team! That explosion happened in the west end, which is where Lightning was last seen!" She ordered. Spiral sighed and slunk towards the nearest outlet, phasing into electricity and entering it. Mina made sure he was gone before moving to the stairs, running down a few flights. She entered the first door to her right to find Accel hiding under his bed, chunks of debris on the floor.

"Accel?" She called, but he didn't answer. "Accel we need to go. Hurry up!"

Accel rolled from under the bed and hopped over the chunks of ceiling and run out of the room. "That room was totally uncomfortable!"

"Well criminals don't exactly deserve the best accommodations." Mina replied. "Come on we have to go." the two began running but were stopped as a smaller explosion shook the building, causing more debris to seal of the exit. "I hope Spiral is having more luck than me."

* * *

When Spiral left the electrical socket, the first thing he saw was Volt and Aero trading blows with Lightning. Though Lightning was faster by far, there were two of them to worry about. "STOP YOU THREE! THE BUILDING IS GETTING TORN APART!" He yelled. They jumped back from each other and faced the hedge-echidna. "H.Q. Is in shambles!"

"Indeed it is." The Commander entered the room, his forehead bleeding. "I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement."

"Of course we can. Tell me where Midnight is AND give the info from that hedgehog. THEN I'll go." Lightning said. "Otherwise I can do this all day."

Aero stepped in before the Commander could reply. "Don't worry sir, I'll finish this guy."

"STOP." The Commander roared. "Stand down Aero, you've done enough." Aero relaxed, dropping his bow. "Lightning, I can't just give this information to you, considering you aren't associated with us."

Lightning growled at this response. "That's why I'm offering you a chance to join us and make a REAL difference in the world. I'm sure you know some of the world can't be accessed due to those wretched villains. If you become part of the team, I can give you sleeping beauty."

Lightning thought for a second before replying. "I don't know, I'm not exactly "Pro G.U.N.".

"Then there is nothing I can do for you." The Commander turned away.

"Wait! You owe me a favor Lightning." Spiral grinned. "Join the team, and we're even!"

Lightning laughed at this. "Oh Come on! I'm not gonna-"

"Sonic would keep his promise." Spiral stated, that grin still written on his face.

"You just had to go there...damn. Okay, I'll join." Lightning sighed. "But don't make me regret it."

Aero's face was stuck between a frown and a scowl.

"Where is Mina?" Volt asked, clutching his head in pain.

"I completely forgot! She might have gone to get Accel, considering he still might be able to tell us about Sonic." Spiral said. He walked over to his clone. "The others will get her, Lets get you to the infirmary."

"I don't need your help." Aero spat. Spiral shrugged and backed off. "Fine then. I'll get her then." With that he plopped into the socket, leaving the others alone.

"So what the hell was in that glove that blew up this building?" Lightning asked.

"How are we going to get out of this mess?" Mina asked herself, massaging her temples. She paced back and forth while Accel sat still, his

* * *

eyes closed. "Any ideas?"

"Chaos spear." Accel murmured and launched his eyes towards the debris, destroying it. Mina's eyes widened in surprise.

"That was incredible! The last time I saw a Chaos Spear was when Shadow was still around!" She exclaimed. Accel's eyes snapped open at her loud voice.

"What happened?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"You don't remember? What were you, asleep?" she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." Accel replied. "I was dreaming of this red and black hedgehog..."

"I see..." She raised her eyebrow, making a mental note note to inform the commander. 'Things just got a little weird.'

* * *

Sorry about the wait. Took me awhile to plot this out while having so many other ideas swimming around! Anyway other chapters are in the work.


	3. Take a Chance and roll the Dice!

"Chance stop! We could get in trouble for this!"

"No way! If the rumors are true I have to know!"

Two cats, one white and the other brown were peering over a grassy hill. Chance was the brown feline, sporting medium long black hair and bright yellow eyes. She had a ring on the end of her paintbrush like tail tip. She also wore a light brown jacket and black Mary-Jane shoes, which she clicked together.

The white cat was her older sister by two years, Karma. She had waist long brown hair tied into a pony tail. She too had yellow eyes, but her wardrobe consisted of jeans and a red t-shirt. Being fifteen, she decided she had to take charge of her younger sister, but it usually never happened.

Right now the two slipped out of the house late at night to investigate the rumors of an echidna living in the hills. And currently, it looked to be correct. " What's he doing?" Chance asked.

"I have no idea..." Karma murmured.

The echidna was black with a white diamond mark on his chest, as well as white tipped dreads. He was currently sitting cross-legged with his eyes closed.

"Lets ask him then!" With that Chance slid down the hill's side and sprinted towards the Echidna.

"Chance no!" Karma yelled out. She stood up and began following her sister. Then something tragic happened. Karma slipped, unusual for a cat, I know, and rolled down the hill, landing right next two the Echidna.

All was silent for a moment, Chance even standing still. Nothing happened, prompting a sigh from the sisters. That's when the Echidna's eye cracked open, eliciting a scream from the sisters. "I was asleep you know."

The sisters calmed down, seeing his drowsy expression as non-threatening. "So your not going to hurt us...or kidnap us?" Chance asked.

"Na, I only kidnap pretty girls." The echidna rolled his eyes.

"'Hey, We're pretty!" Karma hissed. Seeing the Echidna wasn't gonna reply she decided to ask him a question. "Whats your name?"

"And why do you sleep outside? Aren't you afraid of what could happen?" Chance added. She received a warning glare from her sister.

"My name is Dice, and while I'd prefer to sleep in a house, I don't have one, so I sleep out here. And trust me, I can take care of myself." Dice said before grinning. "Better then you guys can anyway."

"You smug little...!" Karma hissed but was cut off by her sister.

"You can live with us!" Chance offered.

Karma prepared to object but once again was stopped. "I'd love too."

"Great..." Karma sighed. When her sister got like this, there was no stopping her.

* * *

_**A week later~**_

Volt the hedgehog knocked on the door to the Panne families door. He was flying this mission solo since Lightning was equipped with the job of "rehabilitating" Accel and Spiral and Aero were tasked with finding a Chaos Emerald. The Panne families last name really wasn't Panne, but they were dubbed so for all the trouble their daughter, Chance the Cat had caused. Last year she caused Tear gas grenades to detonate all across Soleanna, causing mass panic. After that incident G.U.N. Saw it fit to check on her every month.

The door opened and revealed Dice the Echidna. "Yo."

The two stared at each other before he was shoved out of the way by Karma. "Hi, hi! You must be the G.U.N. Representative." She held out her hand, which Volt shook. "Sorry, but my parents are not here at the moment."

"Yes Ma'am. My name is Volt. If you don't mind me asking, who was that echidna?" Volt asked curiously.

"Uh..." Karma was at a loss for words. Fortunately, or rather unfortunately, Dice had an answer.

"I'm her boyfriend, what else would I be?" He said standing behind her.

Karma turned around with a shocked expression but decided to go with it. "Yes, my b-boyfriend." She had difficulty getting the last part out.

"I see. Well, mind if I come in and wait for your parents?" He asked, eying Dice.

"Sure, come in!" She stood aside, letting him in. "I'll go make some tea!" With that she left, retreating into the kitchen and leaving the two males together.

The two stared, trying to size each other up. "So how long have you guys been dating?" Volt asked.

"A month or so." Dice said warily. 'This guys just trying to interrogate me.'

"So you make it a habit of visiting when their parents are out of town?" Volt asked. He couldn't help but give a small smirk, knowing no matter what the echidna said he would give himself away.

Before he could answer, Chance came skipping into the room. "Hey Dice, tell me what this looks like?" She held a paper in his face, waiting for him to answer.

"Uh, an elephant?" He guessed. It looked kind of like an Elephant...with cat ears and wings.

"No." She rolled her eyes. "It's supposed to be a Chimera. Maybe Karma will have better luck." With that she left, one again leaving the two alone.

"The hell is a chimera." Dice muttered.

"It's a mythical creature made up of several different animal parts. Everyone knows that." Volt rolled his eyes.

"Are you calling me stupid?!" Dice growled. He hated it when people called him stupid.

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" Volt said quickly. Seeing the echidna calm down, he decided to check on his teammates. He lifted his wrist, which contained a rather large screen and began tapping on it, opening a connection to Spiral's wrist communicator. "Hey Spy!"

"Hey Volt!" He heard Spiral pant. "What's up?"

"Are you...fighting right now?" Volt asked, suspicion evident in his voice. He didn't notice Dice leaning a little closer.

"Kinda engaged in a three way battle over this Chaos Emerald. And Aero isn't really on my team, so does that make it a four way...? No homo!" Before Volt could answer the transmission ended.

"Friends of yours?" Dice asked. 'Chaos Emerald eh?'

"Yeah." Volt sighed. "Sometimes I'm not sure if we can live up to the previous Sonic Heroes quota."

"Wait...your the new Sonic Heroes?!" Dice asked, eyes wider than the Master Emerald is large.

"Yep. And I have to say, it's been pretty eventful." the hedgehog said, thinking about the incident with Lightning and Accel. "Hope they get that emerald." Volt whispered to himself.

Karma, who was really just hiding away in the kitchen, anxiously awaiting for her parents inevitable return, could not believe what she heard next.

"I am the son of Knuckles the Echidna and Rouge the Bat, and I want to join the New Sonic Heroes." Dice stated.

All was silent before Volt fell out laughing. "You expect me to believe YOUR Knuckles son? WITH ROUGE?! As far as I know they hated each other!"

"I know where the Master Emerald is." Dice stated. This snapped the hedgehog before him out of his giggle fit and into attention. "But you won't get any information on it unless I get to join."

Volt stared hard at him. "I'll have to ask the Commander."

Their was a slow and long knock at the door. The two stared at it before Chance came to the door. "Who is it?"

They waited awhile but their was no answer. Karma came out from the kitchen, wondering who was knocking, when there was a click. "Look out!" Volt yelled, tackling Chance away from the door just as it exploded, showering them with splinters of wood.

"Well, well, well. You didn't think you really think you could get away from me, did you Dice?" An albino echidna clad in a black cape, black gauntlets and boots as well as a bandages of the same color chuckled. His belt had the image of a crescent and he wore purple glasses, as well as warp rings.

"Dr. Finitevus." Dice muttered through clenched teeth.

* * *

"Okay Accel, dig deep and don't stop digging!" Lightning flashed the other hedgehog a thumbs up, who nodded nervously. The two were at a track field. "Watch this carefully." Lightning began running, leaving flames behind as he did so, and was almost instantaneously at the end of the track. "You try!"

Accel nodded nervously and started forward, but tripped and fell flat on his face. "Ow." He moaned.

"Sheesh...keep trying buddy!" Lightning shouted encouragingly. Accel got back up and began running again, at speeds that pale in comparison to Lightning's. "Pick it up!" Accel tried running harder, causing dust to fly up, but tripped once again. "So close!"

"That's just pathetic!" They both turned to see a puma and his friends laughing. "Did he forget where his feet were?!"

"Get out of here!" Lightning yelled at them. The last thing Accel needed was discouragement. Unfortunately they stayed.

"My grandma runs faster than that!" The puma practically had tears coming out of his eyes.

Accel appeared in front of the car suddenly. "Oh really?" The puma fell backwards and scampered away, his friends dispersing as well.

"That's how it's done!" Lightning grinned. His communicator suddenly went off.

"Lightning," The computer assistant beeped, "Volt is currently under attack at East Ruby Lane, Spagonia."

"Aw jeez...stay here and practice Accel. I'll be back before you can say super sonic!" With that Lightning dashed off, leaving the hedgehog alone.

"Super Sonic?" He muttered to himself. His vision suddenly began to fade, sending him into a state of panic. "H-help!" His vision closed off immediately. The image of a grand palace with a large throne standing at the back of it materialized. In front of it was Sonic, and sitting in it, was a large panda.

"I need to find my friend and get back home!" Sonic argued.

"You amuse me blue one. I'll tell you what, if you can complete my challenge, I will bring your friend to you." The panda said. He clapped his hands and reality warped, revealing a long road. "Make it to the end in one minute."

"You don't know what your asking me!" Sonic grinned. The panda snapped his fingers and a timer appeared in his hand, just as Sonic got into a running position.

"Begin." Sonic dashed of just as the panda started the timer. Before the timer even reached forty seconds, Sonic was back, not even have broken a sweat. The panda began laughing. "You truly are something hedgehog!"

"That's nothing! Shadow, my friend, is even faster than me!" Sonic smirked.

"Interesting...I am true to my word Hedgehog." The panda said, his voice echoing across the room. "But how did you accomplish such speed?"

"I guess I just feel something inside turning, and I turn with it." Sonic said, obviously deep in thought.

"I see..." The panda gave a smirk.

Once again, Accel's vision faded, returning to the world he was currently in. Several people were standing over the steel colored hedgehog, looks of worry etched upon their faces. "You okay pal?" the wolf in front of him asked.

The wind blew and Accel was suddenly behind him. He tapped the wolfs shoulder, causing him to jump. "I am now!"

* * *

Volt stood up, standing over the blushing Chance. "Doctor Finitevus, an A rank criminal, known for experiments on mobian and human test subjects. Your under arrest." He flashed his G.U.N. Badge.

"Ah Volt the hedgehog. I have a file one you, you know." The doctor smiled. "Your intelligence is intriguing, it possibly even rivals mine." He raised his hand, sending a bolt of yellow chaos energy at the hedgehog, who narrowly dodged it. "It's a shame that's all it does."

Dice picked up a nearby couch and heaved it at the Doctor, who incinerated it with his corrupted Chaos Energy. "Still as violent as ever Dice." The echidna jumped forward but was grabbed by his throat and lifted into the air. "You WILL become my new Enerjak, and you WILL help me with my work." He began choking the echidna before being slammed into the wall, being forced to drop Dice.

"T-the elephant?" Dice coughed, massaging his throat.

"It's a Chimera!" Chance yelled at him. Sure enough, her previous painting stood before them, waiting for the albino echidna to get up.

"This is most intriguing." Finitevus sighed as he sat up. "However I do not have time to play games." He blasted the brought to life painting, reducing it into regular paint. "All I want is Dice."

"Well your not getting me Finitevus." The echidna began whirling his arms in a circle, turning them into nothing but a black blur. He jumped at the albino hedgehog who created a shield of energy to protect him.

"Dice, you should know that your attacks are useless against me by now." The doctor tutted.

"But mines aren't!" Volt pulled out a small handgun and shot a small ray of energy at the echidna, causing his shield to dissipate.

"what the...?" Finitevus asked, genuinely surprised. Before he could say anymore he was pummeled by Dice's fists. The doctor kicked Dice in the chest, pushing him back. "Impossible..."

A bolt of lightning slammed into Dr. Finitevus's back, electrocuting him. "Guess who's back?" Lightning delivered an ax kick to his targets head, knocking him to the ground. "Lightning's back."

"Boy am I glad to see you." Volt sighed. He had disconnected the doctor from his corrupt chaos temporarily, but after that he was sure he was a goner.

"I was not prepared..." The doctor said, stumbling to his feet. "But that means nothing to me." He raised his hands and Dice was lifted into the air. The two vanished without a trace.

"Dice!" Chance screamed out.

"Chaos Control..." Lightning spat. "That's alarming."

Volt began typing into his watch. "This is not good. That guy was our lead to the Master Emerald." He growled in frustration before stopping. "I can't trace an energy signal."

The two turned towards Chance, who was being comforted by Karma. "You guys have any friends or neighbors?"

"Y-yeah." Chance stuttered. "Right down the street is one of our friends."

"Lightning will escort you two while I get to H.Q." Volt said. Lightning nodded and went to help the girls to their feet. "At least it can't get any worse..."

Dozens of vans pulled up and several camera men, reporters and photographers piled out of the them. "Sonic Heroes, can we ask you what happened here?" A woman in the front asked.

"Forget that! What happened to your H.Q. Last week?!" A male voice called out.

"Are these girls your girlfriends?"

"Back to what happened here!"

Volt's eyes twitched. Today just wasn't his day.

"Crap! I left Accel!"

Really wasn't his day.

* * *

"What the hell happened?!" Commander Kaji barked at Volt, who visibly flinched. Kaji was a wolf who dressed in black combat boots and pants, as well as a sky blue shirt and black jacket. His eyes glowed orange, as if there were a fire burning inside.

"I was checking on the Penne family when we were attacked by Finitevus, sir." Volt informed his commander.

"That guy was supposed to be missing in action...damn. Anything else?" Kaji asked.

Volt thought about telling his superior about Dice. "No sir!"

"Good. Dismissed." Kaji sighed, Volt leaving the room quickly. He got a transmission a few minutes after. "What is it Aero?"

"Sir! Something is not right here! Several forces are gathering for this chaos emerald!" Aero yelled into the wrist communicator. "Spiral is down, I need back up pronto!"

"Who?" Kaji growled.

"Metal Sonic and-" The communication ended, leaving Kaji to guess the unknown.

"Dammit!"

* * *

Dice awoke to find himself in chains. "Damn..." He scanned the room and found computers everywhere, along with several chemicals.

"Ready to become my Enerjak?" Finitevus walked in, smiling. "It will be glorious! Together we can take this world, no, the universe!"

"It won't work you know. Enerjak can't be controlled forever." Dice hissed.

"Controlled? No, no, no, you don't understand! You'll be going on a rampage! And only I will hold the key to stopping you!" Finitevus clapped his hands.

"Your twisted..." Dice muttered.

"I know I am." The doctor left the room, leaving Dice to himself.

* * *

Accel and Lightning ran in circles around the track-field at super speeds. "Your pretty good!" Lightning yelled out.

"Thanks! Sonic showed me how!" Lightning came to a sudden stop, Accel stopping after. "What?"

"Did you say Sonic?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah...why?" Accel asked dumbfounded.

"Tell me what happened from the beginning." Lightning stated, a look of seriousness across his face.

* * *

This chapter was influenced by a lot of ideas and people! I hope it's to you guys liking, because this felt like a so-so chapter to me. Anywizzle! To clear up some confusion, the secret project I was talking about on my Sonic adventure 2: Advent story IS THIS STORY. I should have informed people of this earlier. A lot of people have been posting OC's on that story and I would prefer to have them posted here, or PM'd. So sorry for the confusion! Any way, please take a moment of time and review ^^ they help motivate me into getting these things out sooner.

Also, Penne if French for trouble. Fits Chance well eh? ;D


End file.
